


You Should’ve Known

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Heaven, I Just Really Love Pete Wentz, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Pete’s the ghost who takes suicide victims to heaven. Kids break his heart.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You Should’ve Known

Pete’s the ghost who takes suicide victims to heaven. Teenagers break his heart. He tries not to say anything except the casual, “How did you kill yourself?” It’s part of his job, and it’s his least favorite part. He tries not to look at them much. They remind him too much of himself and his own bad decisions. Each sad face seems to scream at him, “If only.” 

He’s been doing this for 200 years and not once has he ever broken character. Not until today. A younger man appears at the docks, looking around fearfully. He looks around 11 or 12 with pale skin, sunken eyes, cuts, and red marks on his skin. He has raven black hair that falls over his eyes a little. He looks around a bit, then falls to his knees and starts crying. Pete hurries up with the boat and park in front of the docks. He looks up at Pete, then sobs hard. 

“Please don’t hurt me! I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t take it anymore. Please, sir,” the boy grabs his hair in his hand and yanks. “I can’t feel pain,” he whispers, “It can’t hurt. I can’t hurt myself.” He slaps himself across the face and doesn’t look affected. “No... no... someone needs to hurt me. I made a mistake and I–“ 

Pete reaches out for his hand and squeeze it gently. “Relax, Brendon. I’m not going to hurt you, and you don’t deserve to get hurt. You’re dead.” 

He looks up at Pete and whimpers softly. “S-Sir... you know I didn’t mean to, right? I just couldn’t take it anymore. My dad wasn’t good to me and my mom died when I was born. People always told me to kill myself and at some point I stopped fighting it. Am I okay? Did I do okay?” 

Pete pulls him up and lifts him into the boat by the arms. “You did amazing, Brendon. That’s why you’re going to heaven.” Pete sticks the oar in the water and begin to row. Brendon watches in shock. 

“H-Heaven?” he repeats. Pete turns his head to smile at him. Brendon smiles widely. “Is my mama there?” 

Pete nods his head. “She’s beautiful. Are you excited to see her?” He’s very good with kids for some reason. Brendon nods.

”Sir? Am I okay? Will my scars heal and will my skin go back to its color?” He gazes at Pete longingly. “Can I finally sleep and stop shaking every time I move?” 

Pete bites his lip and stops rowing. This boy is breaking his heart. He places his hands on the top of the oar and bows his forehead onto it. Tears slip down his face. This kid is too young for this, but he deserves the answers. “Yes,” Pete sniffles, “You can rest. Everything’s okay now.” He wipes his tears and stares out among the bleak foggy river. It wasn’t an accurate representation of Heaven, but at least it was a conversation starter. 

Brendon stands up and walks over to Pete. His cold hand grazes Pete’s jacket. “If you’re crying, maybe I could help you? Not with the boat, but with y-your sadness.” 

Pete shakes his head, “I’m not supposed to do that.” 

“And I’m not supposed to be dead. Let me help you. I won't let myself go to heaven if I don't prove my worth somehow." 

Pete reaches back to put his arm around Brendon. "You showed your worth, kid. Don't worry about me." 

"I have to. You're an angel in pain, but you became an angel to escape the pain," Brendon whispers, "Both of us should've known better." 

Pete shakes his head. "It was the only way out for both of us. Trust me. Your dad would've only gotten worse and the tormenting from your peers would only get stronger. Your heart would break even deeper and you would do unforgivable things to yourself. You'd feel helpless, even more than you did when you were alive. There would have been no way out. You did what you could." 

Brendon takes a second to process this. Pete begins rowing again, seeing the shoreline in about 5 minutes. "What would've happened to you?" Brendon asks. 

Pete anchors the boat and steps out with Brendon. He helps guide the little boy up the golden steps by the hand. "Me?" he says, "I wouldn't have been able to meet all the amazing people here." 

They both know that it's a lie, but that's a topic for another time. Brendon's in heaven, reunited with his mom and everything he's ever needed. Sleep, food, love, acceptance. It's all waiting there for him. It's such a wonderful thing to find at a young age, but those four things should've just been handed to him at birth. 

Pete bends down onto one knee to hug Brendon close. "I'll visit you, okay? You're not here alone. Your mama is coming here for you. She's been waiting forever, and you're going to make her so proud." 

Brendon smiles and hugs Pete back tightly. "Thank you," he whispers, "Things will finally look up for me, and I have no one to thank but you." 


End file.
